Everybody hurts a Newt and Tina fanfiction
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Tina is devastated after the loss of Queenie to Grindellwald Newt is there to comfort her.


**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CRIMES OF GRINDELLWALD.**

Tina was a headstrong, hard working and smart auror. However she was never good with emotion. She had never loved. She had never been loved. Until he came. Newt Scamander. She had not expected to fall so easily in love seeing as that was usually Queenie. Tina loved her sister, don't get her wrong, but she could not help feel a pang of jealousy. So when Newt had came to America she instantly expected him to love Queenie. He didn't. It seemed that he actually liked her for her. That was a while ago now. After saving Paris, Newt had taken them all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry so that they were safe. Queenie wasn't with them. Tina's heart clenched at the thought of her sister joining the enemy that was Grindellwald. Tina had let her sister down and she knew it.

Newt was an awkward, anti social know it all and magizoologist. No matter how hard he tried to imagine it, he just couldn't see himself getting married.That was until he met her. Tina. Her eyes just like a salamander's. He knew he would have to do everything he could to even be worthy of her time. Newt knew he would climb every mountain, swim every ocean just to see her again. So of course he ran until he couldn't breathe just to trace her footsteps in Paris. He loved this woman. So when seeing her heartbroken face when her sister Queenie left, his heart clenched. Tears streamed freely from her face when they saved Paris. He wished for the pain to go away.

When they got to Hogwarts, and when they had been put into rooms, Tina broke down into a fit of sobs. How could she let her sister down like that ? Why had she let her go ? What was she doing wrong ? A sudden urget knocking on the door drew her away from her answerless questions. Slowly, she walked over to the door, so whoever was knocking could be stopped. She only had to crack open the door just a smidge, when Newt barralled through the door. Warth eminated around them as a distraught Tina, was brought into a hug. Content with the peacefulness, Tina's eyes slid shut as her mind succumbed to sleep. Newt supported her weight and effortlessly, carried her bridal style over to her bed. Tina's sleeping form provided a great sense of comfort and love to Newt. He sighed, knowing that when she woke up he would have to tell her that Queenie really _has_ gone with Grindellwald. For now he found comfort in the silence, so much so he drifted off in to a content slumber, next to the love of his life.

Morning dawned on Hogwarts, as the summer break had just begun. Flocks of students were rushing out of Hogwarts, and towards the platform. Newt Scamander looked wistfully out of the window. Tina had not yet arose but he had expected this. That faithful day in Paris had been draining for everyone, even Theseus was exhausted. Newt never really loved Leta the way he loved Tina, he really only liked her as a friend. But Tina was of course different. A loud creak, presumably from the bed, snapped him away from his thoughts. He whipped his head around to face her. Ever so slowly, Newt walked over to the bed and sat next to Tina. "Good morning Tina. Sleep well ?" Newt asked in a caring voice.

"Yes thank you. Um... Why were you knocking last night ?" Tina asked in a nervous kind of way.

"I heard you. Sobbing. I wanted to make sure you were alright." replied the anxious voice of Newt.

"Oh no i'm such a sissy. No auror should ever cry..." a sad voice replied.

"Hey..." Newt spoke as he shifted so that one arm was around Tina's shoulders, and the other gripping her hand, as though to show passion."Look everybody hurts sometimes. Some more then others. It's natural in your situation. You can let it all out to me and i would never judge you. At all." Newt had just given Tina the closure she needed. Without a word being exchanged, Tina placed her head on Newt's shoulder, and began to sob. Newt simply did nothing, apart from rub her arm and back, as though a source of comfort. "See Tina...i won't judge you at all."

About 10 minutes later, Tina had stopped sobbing and was getting ready for a 'welcome back' ball, with all of the teachers and aurors invited to Hogwarts, to celebrate her and Newt and their friends. Of course she never expected to be asked, that was until Newt asked her the day before. Joyfully she had excepted. But now she started to second guess herself. What if he didn't like the dress ? The dress was a blue satin, tight fitting dress with a sweetheart neckline. However she knew she had to go out, so as not to stand Newt up. She walked outside. Newt was extremely anxious. What if he was dressed too badly for her ? Of course when he saw her walking down those stone steps, his jaw dropped wide open and his eyes sparkled with love. "Uh... Y-you look extraordinary." a stuttering Newt spoke.

"Aw thank you. You look very handsome tonight." a moved Tina spoke.

Newt took her arm in his, and led her to the Great Hall. Tina gasped in awe as she entered the room. It had all been bewitched (of course) to look like a snow covered room with the ceiling looking like the night sky. The first slow song of the night began playing, as Newts hand gripped Tina's waist firmly. At first, they did a slow waltz, taking their time in learning each other. It wasn't until they were both sat at table, when feelings started getting involved. "Tina i really think your the most beautiful women i have ever seen..." said Newt, his voice full of love and adoration.

"Newt i.. um i wanted to thank you." a heartwarmed Tina said.

"It's ok. I should thank you for being here with me." replied a nervous Newt.

"No you shouldn't. You know i never really expected to go to a dance with a _real_ man before." a grateful voice replied.Newt got really nervous.' _It's now or never Newt'_ screamed his mind.

"Tina i've been meaning to tell you something for a long while. I... um i love you with all that i am." Newt finally spoke up. Tina started to cry, as she felt a wave of relief surge through her

"Oh Newt i love you too."

 **4 Years Later**

Newt cradled a baby boy in his arms. He and his wife of 1 year, Tina, had just welcomed their first child. Newt and Tina were of course over the moon. Newt kissed Tina on the lips, as they both stared at their own beautiful, fantastic beast.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
